Destiny Calling
by Celestial07
Summary: When a new threat seems to be looming, Ryou spots the perfect new mew candidate! The only thing is... mistakes can become a problem. And fast.  Please R&R! Thanks in advance.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters, only meh OC (s).**

**Intro - Mistakes**

It was a cold December morning and Ichigo was working outside the cafe. It was pretty close to Christmas as it was, and Ichigo was feeling like she'd never escape all the studying she'd had to do. She hadn't even gotten a gift for _Masaya _yet, let alone the other mews and Ryou. She looked back at the cafe and mewed.

"Better go back inside," She muttered, dragging the broom she'd been holding folornly beside her.

"Ehh~? What's up, Ichigo?" Purin asked, cartwheeling past her to a customer.

"Heh? Oh, it's, it's uhm- cold. Outside. Where I was lurking. I MEAN- working..." Ichigo stuttered. Purin tipped her head sideways and she grinned.

"Did you meet Masaya out there?" She asked. Two young customers clapped and cheered, watching Ichigo turn bright red.

"_No_! Ehh, my ears!" Ichigo grabbed at the top of her head and ran towards the back of the cafe, leaving the broom behind. Purin gazed at it and then lifted it above her head and span it on her fingers.

"Hehee~ Look at me!" She said excitedly. The broom his Retasu in the face and she fell backwards, plates flying in the air... _**CRASH**_.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, sitting in a pile of cake.

"Nobody panic!" Keiichiro ran out and slipped in the cake and everyone started laughing...

"Hm." Kisshu said. He was floating in the middle of nowhere with Pai and Tart. "I wonder how... Ichigo is..."

"You always do," Pai said shortly. "Maybe you'd be better of focussing on a way _out_?" Kisshu glared and shrugged, while Tart looked in between the both of them. He didn't want to get involved much, but he was thinking about Purin more than he was letting on, so he understood. And so the silence continued throughout the empty void-like place. Their ship had crashed somewhere... and then...? Here.

"Do you sense that?" Kisshu asked quickly.

"Yes. It's a disturbance..." Pai replied.

"_And _an escape? Maybe?" Tart cut in. The other two shrugged but rose from their half-laying positions.

"Let's go." Kisshu said.

"Keep up tour guide!" Miruku called.

"I'm not your tour guide. I don't even know who you _are_," the boy replied darkly.

"Huhh? You don't? Let's see if a few _whacks _will jog that memory~ Yeah!" Miruku chased the boy in circles while he waved his arm behind him in an attempt to deter her.

"Have we ever met? _Really _really?" The boy asked. Miruku stopped and let out a pitiful 'meow' like sound.

"Nyuu. Well. Not exactly. But... never mind. I'm hungry. Any good food around here?" Miruku quickly dodged the explanation and grasped the boy's hand. "I'm Mikuru, by the way."

"Ume. And fine, there's a good girl's cafe down the corner..." Ume began.

"Cool~ Let's go then~ Yeah!" Miruku dragged Ume down the directions she'd been told and soon came across a massive cafe. "Aww, wow! It's _pink_!"

"Yeah." Ume said bluntly.

"Let's go inside~ Yeah!" Mikuru grasped a hold of Ume's arm again and pulled him inside before he could protest. "Oook. It's so full and _busy_..." Miruku whined.

"Can I seat you anywhere?" asked a girl. She had red hair and was wearing a cute uniform.

"Aww~! I want one of those~ Yeah! Can you tell me if there's ever jobs going here, miss?" Miruku asked hopefully.

"Hm. Well. This is a very _special _place, but... I'm sure your boyfriend would _love _you in this!" the waitress said.

"She's my stalker and my kidnapper. Nothing else." Ume replied coldly.

"Heh~ oh well. Come on in. There's a table over there," she said, storming off to a girl in uniform sitting at a table. Miruku pulled Ume down and smiled at him.

"It's nice here, huh?"

"I guess."

"Haww~ Totally~ Yeah!" Miruku cried.

"Hey look at the computer, Keiichiro," Ryou said. "There's something out there."

"And in here, look," Keiichiro pointed to a signal in the cafe. Ryou jumped.

"I dunno... I s'ppose they'll need help sometime. Where's the surringe..."

***** Intro end *****

_A/N: Woo!~ the intro to this is done! And some quick pointers..._

_However annoying Miruku's verbal tic (~ Yeah!) is, it's her verbal tic so it's gonna be there. Forever. But Miruku means milk and Ume means plum. _

_Anyway! Please enjoy and review this! Just don't flame. Playing with flames is dangerous. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Sixth hero

**Disclaimer: However much I want to, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I only own my OC (s).**

_A/N: I got very bored, so here's Chapter One! -Early~!-_

**Chapter One: Sixth hero**

Momomiya Ichigo smiled had the two teens she had seated. They seemingly hated eachother, but they were cute. She turned back to Minto, whom she'd been repremanding, and found, to her surprise, that she was gone.

"Minto?" She questioned.

"Ichigo you ditz!" Ryou yelled. Many of the customers stopped to giggle hysterically. "I called you guys in here _ages ago_."

**"**Ah! Sorry, Shirogane," Ichigo replied, springing underneath his arm and into the kitchen at the back of the cafe.

"Ah ah ah, Ichigo," teased Minto in a tone similar to Ichigo's. "Now we can't have you slacking of, now _can we_?" Ichigo laughed tentatively and walked over to the table, wondering if this was to do with Christmas.

"Well, Ryou and I spotted something on the computer," Keiichiro began. "And we think that we might need you girls to become _active _again."

"Hah?" Ichigo cried. "No, I can't possibly, with all the st-t-tudying and the, uhm, the work, and the Christmas..."

"Stop babbling," Zakuro said quietly, though it was forceful enough to shut Ichigo up in a heartbeat.

"That's the point. We didn't only spot something _bad_... We saw something..."

"Intermediate." Ryou finished. The mews froze, confused to what the blonde haired guy was on about. "We saw... a signal. A _mew _signal."

"Heh? Come again?" Minto said.

"Ooohwa~! Another team mate! A cat? A hat? Oooh~ Yay~!" Purin cried. Retasu grabbed her quickly.

"Shh, we can't be heard, remember?" She asked lightly. Purin blinked slowly and then nodded, changing tack and cartwheeling around them all. It was quite distracting and it became difficult to concentrate fast, but Ryou forced on nonetheless.

"We wanted to involve you girls in the decision. Do you want a new team mate? Or are you okay as is?" He asked calmly.

"It would cut down my work load if she's nice," Ichigo mused. "And it would make things easier... but what if they don't take being a mew well? That would be bad... they could blow our secret out of the water..."

"_I _don't care either way," Minto said bravely. "I really don't. What do you think, Zakuro?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should think this over logically, we beat the last enemy didn't we?" Zakuro said, folding her arms.

"Yes but you guys... What if you don't win this time?" Ryou asked, trying to stay calm.

"We won't have the Blue Knight this time," Ichigo added. "Because my Aoyama isn't deep blue anymore, so..."

"I think it would be good to have someone else to assist us," Retasu said quickly, before falling silent again.

"I see. That's two against...?" Ryou asked coldly, glancing at Zakuro and Minto.

"I'm with Zakuro so Purin's the only one undecided." Minto said, attaching herself to Zakuro's still-folded arm.

"Woooo~ yay~! New mew new mew new me-ewww~!" Purin cried, knocking into Ichigo, making them both fall over and laugh.

"So. It's decided." Ryou said at last. "What DNA should we use, Keiichiro?"

"Hm... Let's go talk about this in private. Go serve the customers, girls!" Keiichiro replied, walking with Ryou into the lab.

"Of course~ Nya!" Ichigo said, opening the door. She was greeted with a riot. "EHHHH?"

"We were in there for quite a while," noted Zakuro.

"Nya!~ I'm so sorry!" Ichigo cried. She and the others (barring Minto, of course) ran around answering customers, or in Zakuro's case, leisurely walked around and yelled at customers.

"I'm hungry," Miruku said, watching the waitress girls try and calm the customers down.

"Calm down." Ume replied. He still wasn't warming up to Miruku, despite her advances, much to her dislike.

"Okay then..." Miruku sniffed. As they sat, saying nothing to one another, a man walked up to them. He was rather dashing with shiny eyes, but far too old for Miruku.

"Would you like to come sample some desserts, Miss?" He asked softly. "I'm awfully sorry for the wait."

"What about the others? And Ume?" Miruku pointed to the boy sitting the opposite side of her. He looked more tired than anything.

"He can come too if he stays out of the way," the man said tentatively, taking Miruku's hand. Miruku grabbed Ume's and they walked in a chain through to the kitchen.

"It smells in here," Miruku said rudely. "Like... I don't know how to explain it." She spotted Ryou messing with a suringe behind the man and shivered. "I don't like injections..."

"Huh? Oh, Ryou, show her what's in there," the man said softly. The boy walked over and showed Miruku the pretty indigo-purple liquid.

"It's juice." He said calmly. "Now hold still, this will only take a minute..." He took her arm, and however much she wanted to squirm away and scream, she found herself staying completely still. As it was about to touch her arm, Ume stuck his in the way. Ryou froze, ume gasped and the man, Keiichiro, jumped.

"What was the point in that?" he asked, rubbing his lower arm in annoyance. Ryou didn't say anything, and neither did anyone else, not even Miruku, the talking machine.

"What... now?" Keiichiro whispered.

"I don't know. This isn't good, and it could be dangerous." Ryou replied.

"So... should we sedate him and do tests?"

"If he'll let us," worried Ryou. He looked at Miruku, who had snapped out of her silence and was checking out Ume's arm for any infection.

"What was that, anyway?" She asked absent mindedly.

"We're friends of your doctor," Keiichiro said quickly. "It was a shot you needed. A... juice... shot..." Keiichiro glared at Ryou for saying it was juice. He shrugged and looked back at Miruku.

"Oh, I see. That means that Ume got my shot... Oh dear, will he be okay?" Miruku asked, looking back at Ryou and Keiichiro. They shrugged.

"I'm Keiichiro, by the way, and you've heard me call Ryou by his name." Keiichiro said. "Maybe we sedate you, uh, Mr. Ume and take you for some tests?"

"I'd rather go to my usual doctor." Ume said, looking at a purple mark appearing on his arm. "Is that a bruise...?" He asked, before something sharp was put into his arm. Then nothing.

*****End Chapter One*****

_A/N: Big mistake time~! And yeah, Male Mew. x3 If you dislike that kind of thing, the door's that way. But yes! Big plot thing! Ume has been forcefully sedated by the mean Ryou (He's not that mean really...) and... yeah. Plot development rules. _

_Yussss~ Anyways, reviews are nice, I huggles reviewers... *potential reviewers run away* but flames are bad. No flame. *Pats*_


End file.
